This disclosure relates to data management technology and, more particularly, to key-value store (Key-Value Store or KVS) data management technology.
In a conventional KVS system, access key data is provided as input to a hash function and position information of a storage node storing the data is obtained from output of the hash function. When changing allocation of the range of the hash value to each storage node, a boundary of the range of the hash value to be allocated to a first node and the range of the hash value to be allocated to a second node is shifted from a first hash value to a second hash value.